Tonight's the Night
by 0Twisted-Symphony6
Summary: Shawn is a nervous wreck and Gus is acting like an old hairball. Can Shawn finally work up the courage to do what he's been waiting weeks to do?


**Tonight's the Night**

**A/N: This is my first Psych fic. Shules is way too adorable. Set about a year in the future. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych...or the sexy James Roday.**

"This is it," Shawn told Gus, trying to perfect his hair. Oh, who was he kidding? His hair was _always_ perfect. "I'm going to do it tonight."

"Shawn, you've been saying that for the last three and a half weeks. I'm not going to believe it till I see it."

"Gus, don't be the hairball Juliet's cat hacked up last night. It was gross, by the way. Who knew a cat could lick up that much fur?"

"That's disgusting, Shawn," Gus replied, his voice coated in annoyance. He wasn't annoyed at Shawn's hairball comment, however. Rather, his best friend's apparent inability to propose to his girlfriend, despite the fact that he had been saying he would every other night for weeks, was what was getting on his nerves.

"You're going to chicken out again. You always do."

"Not tonight, buddy. Tonight's the night. I'm going to ask Jules to marry me."

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Gus said, humoring his best friend despite still believing that Shawn wouldn't go through with it.

"I'm going to—oh, God. Suddenly I can't remember. I had a plan but now I just can't—" Shawn stopped short, watching Gus's reaction. "I'm joking, dude."

Gus gave Shawn a questioning look before Shawn continued. "We're going to the pier tonight. We're going to eat dinner then walk along the beach to Juliet's favorite area. It's very secluded. In the sand, it'll say, 'Marry Me.' I can't chicken out because it will be written before we even get there. She'll see it before I have an opportunity to get psyched out."

Gus raised his eyebrows and patted Shawn on the shoulder. "Maybe it _will_ actually happen tonight."

"You bet, dude." Shawn sat down to tie his shoes. "I can't wait any longer."

"Good luck, Shawn. She'll say yes."

"Thanks, Magic Head. I sure hope so."

• • •

Juliet and Shawn walked along the pier, stuffed from their delicious meal. Their hands were clasped tightly and Juliet's body leaned into Shawn's naturally.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach," Shawn suggested, kissing his girlfriend's—hopefully soon to be fiancée's—hand softly.

Juliet nodded and smiled widely. The walk was rather quiet, but it was a comfortable silence. They were so used to each other's presence that not a word needed to be uttered. However, in his nerves, Shawn couldn't help but occasionally sputtering out a joke that included an obscure reference of some kind.

When the couple got to 'their spot,' Shawn was confused. Where were the words? The water ebbed back and forth and suddenly he realized what an idiot he was. He had written it much too close to the water and the high tide had washed it away.

Shawn was in a frenzy. Gus was going to be right.

"Shawn, what's the matter?" Juliet asked.

"Tonight was supposed to be the night, Jules. So was two nights ago and Saturday night and every night in the last three and a half weeks, but this was really going to be it."

"What are you talking about, Shawn?"

He ran a hand through his perfect hair. "The words were supposed to be in the sand. They got washed away."

"What words?" Juliet asked, confused by her boyfriend's behavior.

"I'm not going to let Gus be right. This may not have gone by my plans, but I'm going to do it."

"Shawn! Stop rambling and tell me what the hell you're talking about!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Jules, you're so important to me and I love you." Juliet became nervous, almost expecting a 'but' to follow. "Six years ago, I never would've expected to have any sort of long term relationship. Relationships scared the crap out of me. And then I met you in that little diner and you were interesting."

Juliet's eyes were tearing up, seeing the real direction Shawn's speech was going.

"You changed me, Jules. In a good way. I bought a car, I got a real apartment—one that wasn't formally a Laundromat—and I fell in love. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're beautiful, you're smart, you get most of my 80s references, plus you're a total badass—you pointing a gun at some psychotic killer is one of the hottest things I've seen in my life."

Juliet laughed as she thought of all the cases they had been on together since they had met. Even though she knew he wasn't psychic, she was incredibly glad that he had pretended to be because otherwise she probably would be missing out on the silliest, most gorgeous, most heartfelt man she had ever met.

"Jules, I don't want to wait any longer for my prize. I waited five years to make you my girlfriend. I don't want to wait that long to make you my wife." Shawn got down on one knee—Juliet suddenly remembered the last time he had done the same thing; it was for an undercover investigation and she was glad that wasn't the case now—and took a small, blue velvet box out of his right pocket. Tears streamed down Juliet's face as Shawn opened his mouth to speak.

The blue box opened to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. "Jules, I love you. Will you marry me?"

Juliet's body shook from a combination of laughter and tears of joy as she spoke. "You sure do know how to give a speech."

Shawn kept eye contact with the woman he loved more than anything on the planet—pineapple included—as he waited for her to answer his question. The wait was agonizing.

"Of course I'll marry you, you dork!"

Juliet flung her arms around Shawn's neck, hugging him tightly before she pulled back just enough for her lips to be able to make contact with his. She kissed him passionately, and when the kiss broke, Shawn slid the ring onto Juliet's finger.

• • •

Later that night, as Gus was about to go to bed, he noticed he had one unread text. He opened the text—from Shawn—to see it was a picture message.

The picture was of a woman's hand, who he presumed to be Juliet—he didn't study what her hands looked liked—with a diamond ring on the tell-tale finger. Gus read the caption and smiled before crawling into bed.

_Told you tonight was the night._


End file.
